Soft tissue packages, such as pocket packs, are well known in the tissue industry. These products typically provide about five to twenty tissues, wrapped in a poly film, and are conveniently small enough to fit in one's pocket. They are commonly used for a wide variety of personal uses while the user is away from home. However, at such times a tissue user may also have a need for a mirror, which is often not available, in order to check their appearance. Therefore there is a need to further improve the convenience and functionality of such products.